une plume d'amour
by Teyana Yeneashi
Summary: Sakura, Fye , Mokona, Kurogané et l’autre Shaolan arrive dans les mondes de kana attention vive la liberté moi je suis pas clamp et vive le yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Une plume d'amour

Une plume d'amour

Chapitre 1 :Au cœur des Ténèbres 

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi

La note de Téya-chan :La Li Oh ! Je vais vous expliquer à tous comment ça se passera à partir de maintenant ! J'ai décidée de renier totalement mon maître fictif après une dispute qui, pour moi, a détruit tout lien d'amitié entre elle et moi… En résumer je renie tous ce qu'elle m'a apprit et décide de ne plus accepter ses limites mais de m'attribuer les miennes, de faire les choses à ma façon afin de prendre mon envole en solo, conclusion à partir de cet instant, la déesse des ténèbres va faire de son mieux pour vous donner le meilleur de son art.

Je suis libre de vous emmener dans un autre monde, mon monde, avec plus de yaoi, d'intrigue et encore d'autre chose selon les fics…

Autre nouveauté, Yamaneko, Fox of Marble sera dès maintenant et dans toutes les fics, ma bêta-lectrice. Alors fin de l'explication, passons aux choses sérieuses, cette fois c'est Tsubasa RESERvoir chronicle, avec selon mon personnage ajouté, les autres sont de chez CLAMP, pour les couples je garde encore la surprise….Bonne lecture Téya-chan

ATTENTION : Pour tout comprendre faut avoir lu le tome 17…

ATTENTION 2 : C'est du YAOIIII couple Fye+Kurogané

Résumer : Sakura, Fye , Mokona, Kurogané et l'autre Shaolan (ben oui Shaolan l'original est parti et a mangé l'œil de Fye afin de prendre possession de ses pouvoirs…)

Shaolan, tu es mort, je vais te tuer espèce de crétin grrrrr… T'es mort)

Oups ! A oubliée la suite, ouiiiiii Ils arrivent dans le monde des ténèbres…

Au cœur des Ténèbres

Fye

Je ne peux m'y résoudre, je ne peux boire son sang, j'ai peur qu'il ne souffre, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, je préfère mourir plutôt qu'il ne souffre par ma faute…

Je l'aime beaucoup trop… Nous allons arriver dans un nouveau monde, j'espère que ce ne sera ni le sien, ni le mien…

Nous sommes arrivés au milieu d'un champs de bataille où se mêlaient Magie et Sabres, des démons et des monstres se livraient une tuerie sanguinaire…

Je n'eus que le réflexe de crier à mes amis :

- Baissez-vous tout de suite !

- Fye !! Baissez-vous et ne bougez pas j'arrive ! S'écria une jeune femme à la voix familière, qui était entourée d'une bulle d'énergie

- MEKO ! s'éveilla quelques instants Mokona

- Téyana ! Rejoins-nous vite avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé !

- Tu connais cette femme ? me demanda Kurogané d'un air jaloux

- Oui, et je connais aussi ce monde

- C'est le tiens ?

- Non, mais je suis déjà venu ici…

- Comment ?

- Grâce à elle ! répondis-je laissant planer un mystère (voir un doute mdr)

- Vite ! cria-t-elle, nous incluant dans son bouclier

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Excuse-moi Kurogané, mais on n'est juste un peu pressés pas le temps, là !

- Mais comment tu…?

- Je sais tout !

Nous avons courus jusqu'à un point isolé où tout semblait désert, Kurogané tenta encore de questionner Téya sans succès, elle le fit taire avant même qu'il ne puisse parler…Nous n'étions pas encore en sécurité…Elle scruta l'horizon quelque instant, regardant si personne ne nous suivait ou nous épiait…

Elle tendit sa main vers la pierre qui s'ouvrit, libérant un souterrain…

- Suivez-moi … Et ne t'inquiète pas Kuro-chan, tu peux avoir confiance !

- Elle m'énerve !!

Nous sommes arrivés au château de la reine… Oui, la personne qui nous accompagne n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est la reine de ce monde Téyana Yénéashi…

- Je vous en prie, installez-vous ! nous invita-t-elle, nous montrant les fauteuils et le sofa

- Merci de nous avoir aidés ! s'inclina Sakura

- Ne me remercie pas princesse Sakura

- Téya ?

- Oui Fye ?

- Il est peut-être temps que tu te présentes !

- Mokona te connais déjà !

- Oui Mokona, mes amis, je m'appelle Téyana Yénéashi, je suis la reine de ce monde… Soyez les bienvenus dans le monde des ténèbres… Toi, Sakura, tu es la princesse du pays de Clow, alors tu es à la recherche de ceci ! dit-elle sortant la plume de sa main, Malheureusement…

- Malheureusement…?

- Je ne peux pas te la rendre pour l'instant, sinon nous sommes tous perdus…Et la deuxième plume de ce monde aussi…

Téya passa à côté de moi et me regarda tristement, j'aperçu alors quelque chose de bizarre dans son œil droit et je compris de suite :

- Téyana n'a plus ses pouvoirs et elle a besoin de cette plume pour nous aider à retrouver l'autre !

- N'en dit pas plus ! Laisse-moi continuer, c'est Yuko qui m'a donnée cette plume, l'autre se trouve sous le repère de Yomi, mon pire ennemi. Heureusement il ne l'a pas encore trouvée. Il nous faut la récupérer au plus vite car la personne qui est en possession de la majeur partie de mes pouvoirs la cherche également …Il nous faut agir ….

- On va faire deux groupe

- Allez voir l'alchimiste… Mokona vous conduira, Fye restera avec moi

- Ouais évidemment…

- Ne le prends pas comme ça Kurogane, je dois parler avec elle et tu n'es pas invité !

- Tu viens de le choquer ! me dit-elle après son départ

- Je sais…

- Tu as changée mon amie et maintenant tu regrettes de l'avoir laissé entrer dans ton cœur …

- C'est Shaolan n'est-ce pas, c'est lui qui à ton œil droit ?

- Oui, Yuko m'a donné la plume pour compenser et brouiller Shaolan… Mais à présent tout le monde la veut c'est pour ça que les combats on doublés…

- Avec nos pouvoirs combinés, Shaolan est invincible, il n'y a qu'une personne qui puisse encore, mais à quel prix ?

- Yuko, ne donne que si ça lui rapporte quelque chose en échange

- Cela pourrait lui rapporter

- Fye ! Pourquoi tu refuses de boire son sang ?

- Je ne peux pas !

- Tu vas mourir si tu ne le fais pas

- Il n'aurait pas dû…

- Kuragané ne voulait pas te perdre, Yuko te l'a déjà dit…Chaque jour tu partages tout avec eux et surtout avec lui, regarde la vérité en face Fye-san, même moi, alors qu'on se connaît depuis tellement longtemps, tu ne m'a jamais surnommée… Si tu pouvais voir tes yeux quand il est là et ton désarrois quand il s'en va, ne croit pas que c'est dû à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Shaolan et subaru dans ce sous sol…? La vérité, mon cher Fye c'est que…

- S'il te plaît arrête de me sonder

- La vérité c'est que tu l'aimes…Tu ne pourras pas fuir, il est trop tard , vous ne faites déjà plus qu'un et ce depuis longtemps. Tu as besoin de lui comme il a besoin de toi. Il arrivera de toute façon un moment ou tu seras obligé, ou il te forcera, crois-moi qu'il n'a pas fait ça à la légère et tu ne pourras lui résister ! C'est ton destin tant que tu n'auras pas récupéré ton œil et tes pouvoirs…

Kurogané

Pour terminer la potion, il nous fallait une goutte de sang de la reine des chiantes. La différence entre elle et Fye c'est qu'elle a une partie de magie dans son sang, tout n'est pas dans ses yeux. Je revins dans la pièce où nous avions laissés Fye avec Téya, j'étais certain qu'il ne parlait pas de Yomi…

Je m'arrêtais devant la porte et y colla mon oreille :

- Tu ne dois pas avoir cette pensée, tu ne dois pas mourir, il ne te laissera jamais faire ça et moi non plus, Fye… Tu es mon ami, je refuse qu'un jour tu meurs devant mes yeux …!

- Oui mais...

- Fye, il y a une chose que tu as à comprendre et elle se trouve derrière cette porte, cette chose c'est l'amour … « Carotte râpée » c'est pas bien d'écouter au porte ! dit-elle en l'ouvrant pas la magie

- Héhé carotte râpée

- Tais-toi la boule de poils !

- Viens avec moi Mokona ! Les amoureux doivent parler

- Oui les amoureux !!

- L'alchimiste vous attends !

- Merci Kurogané… Et soit persuasif

- Hum

Téya quitta la pièce nous laissant seuls tous les deux, Fye m'ignora et baissa la tête… Je m'entaillais le doigt légèrement et les lui tendis :

- Tiens !

- Non, j'en veux pas

- Fye ! Fais-moi plaisir et bois !

- J'en veux pas de ton sang, fiche moi la paix

- Mais tu en as besoin

- Je préfère encore crever !

Fye

Je m'arrêtais sous l'effet d'une gifle :

- ça y est tu as fini ?

- Non ! Tu n'avais pas le droit !

- Tu crois franchement que je vais rester là et te laisser mourir ?

- J'ai peur, je ne sais pas ce que je suis, j'ai peur de te vider de ton sang, j'ai peur d'en prendre trop, j'ai peur que tu souffres… Non je ne peux te faire ça

- Tu boiras, que tu le veuilles ou non ! dit-il avant de me pousser sur le divan et de me caler contre lui, se mettant à cheval sur moi avant de me tenir les bras avec une seule de ses mains, je ne pouvais plus bouger ; j'étais paralysez par sa présence sur mon corps. Il appuya légèrement sur la plaie qu'il avait faite un peu plus tôt et en déposa quelques gouttes sur mes lèvres, me forçant à ouvrir la bouche et à en boire une ou deux gorgées.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas mal

- Kurogané…

Il était tellement proche de moi, serré tout contre moi, son corps sur mon corps.

Je ne pouvais plus résister, quand son visage s'approcha du mien, je ne l'ai pas repoussé quand il m'a embrassé, je répondis à son baiser et il desserra mes poignets, glissant ses mains autour de ma taille, enfin, enfin ses lèvres frôlaient les miennes, j'avais des frissons dans tout le corps…

Quand il s'arrêta et se releva… Il se retourna comme pour partir :

- Fye, si tu as aimé ce baiser et que tu en veux plus de ma part… Ne dis plus jamais que tu veux mourir ! Et dès que tu en auras besoin, n'hésite pas à venir te nourrir de mon sang ! Ceci est une potion que Yuko m'a donnée, elle me permet de ne pas souffrir et de régénérer mon sang instantanément, donc n'ai pas peur de venir te nourrir, et chercher encore un baiser…

Il s'avança pour quitter la pièce :

- Kurogané ? Attends !

- Qu'y a t-il ?

- Si… Si c'est vraiment de l'amour… Je voudrais encore que tu m'embrasses…

Fin du chapitre 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Une plume d'amour

Une plume d'amour

Chapitre 2 : Ces barrières entre toi et moi 

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi

La note de Téya-chan : Voilà le chapitre deux en mention spécial pour ma bêta lectrice qui voulait la suite… Alors toujours le couple Fye et Kurogane dont l'histoire continuera dans les autres mondes que j'explorerais dans cette fiction mais comme il n'y a pas de barrières ça pourra être des mondes de clamp ou de kana, glénat, tonkam… Et dans ces mondes, des petits couples et des petits lemon à suivre…. Bonne lecture… Merci à Nicola Sirkis et Amy Lee qui sont encore une fois mon fond musical d'inspiration, merci pour tout my favorite (field of innocence de évanescence et le doigt sur ton étoile indochine )

Les chansons ont une âme, une chanson est un trésor, ce ne sont pas que des notes et des mots, c'est une mélodie et un texte… Les mots ont une âme aussi, un mot n'est pas rien, un mot c'est beaucoup… Une chanson c'est un morceau de l'âme de son auteur, c'est comme une fiction … Ce sont des morceaux de nos âmes… La pureté des mots vient de la pureté de nos âmes… Plus loin que tout et au delà des sens il y a des choses qu'on ne peux comprendre…

A vous d'apprendre la force des mots…

Résumé : Kurogane embrasse Fye après l'avoir obligé à boire son sang…

Shaolan (l'original) possède 1 œil de Fye et l'autre de Téya, avec autant de pouvoir qui pourra le vaincre…?

Ces barrières entre toi et moi

Fye

Pourquoi m'a t-il embrassé si c'est pour s'enfuir après , imbécile…?

Que veut-il de moi ? Décidément je ne le comprends pas. Quand on embrasse quelqu'un, on ne part pas juste après, à moins que j'embrasse très mal… C'est pas juste ! Pour une fois qu'il me donne un peu d'espoir, un peu de vie, qu'il fait un pas vers moi, il s'en va… Mais pourquoi… pourquoi …pourquoi je t'aime …?

Kurogane

Qu'est-ce qui me prends ?!

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive enfin ? Je l'ai embrassé ! Embrassé !

Et le pire c'est que j'ai trouvé ça très agréable, non pas que ça me gêne de l'aimer, mais que ça me fait peur de finalement me mettre à nu, de me montrer vraiment et de finalement être déçu, pourquoi je ne peux résister à son sourire, à son regard…? Je ne peux lui résister… Je l'aime… C'est tellement simple et tellement compliqué…

Sakura

La reine venait de nous rejoindre, elle est allée près de l'alchimiste qui prit une goutte de son sang et l'ajouta à la potion :

- Cette potion est spéciale, vous ne devrez l'utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême danger …

- Et que fait-elle de si spécial, cette potion ? questionna Kurogane en entrant

- Elle permet, si on la bois, de redonner vie à la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde et d'un amour sincère, d'un véritable amour…

- Et en quoi ça nous aidera ? Personne ne s'aime ici, du moins pas de cette façon !

- Kurogane !

- Hum ?

- Tu donneras cette potion à Fye !

- Mais pour quelle raison ? demanda Shaolan

- Parce que c'est à lui qu'elle servira ! Je le sais, je connais l'avenir… Mais je ne peux rien en dire… Shaolan, celle-ci est pour toi ! C'est une potion d'inuité, elle te permettra de possédé les pouvoirs que Shaolan l'original m'a…

- alors c'est lui qui vous les a pris …

- Oui, Sakura

- Alors je viendrais avec vous…

- Tu dois venir et tu viendras…

- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas… Dit doucement Fye d'un air effacé

- Fye ? Kurogané, qu'est-ce que t'a fait ? Viens avec moi… Si vous avez faim Mokona vous montrera la cuisine, il y a un plat froid à la mayonnaise dans le frigo

…

Fye

Nous sommes retournés dans la pièce où nous étions toute à l'heure et elle m'a dit de m'asseoir :

- Alors quand tu lui à demandé qu'il t'embrasse encore une fois, il est parti sans un mot cet imbécile ?!

- Comme d'habitude tu sais tout

- C'est déjà bien qu'il t'ai embrassé…

- Oui, si on peut dire ça

- Je suis sûre qu'il t'aime

- Elle a raison…

- Kurogane ?!

- Je vous ai écouté

- Impoli, va !

- Téya laisse nous s'il te plaît

- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à lui donner… Elle a plus sa place ici que toi…

- Il a raison Fye, je dois vous laisser…

Elle est sortie et nous à encore laissés seuls :

- Je ne voulais pas qu'on soit seuls, je n'aime pas d'être seul avec toi (menteur lol)

- Je pensais que tu voulais que je t'embrasse encore…

- Je ne veux pas de toi à cause de ce que tu as fait, tu as vu ce que tu as fais de moi Kurogane !

- Pourquoi tu m'en veux à ce point ? J'ai juste voulu que… Pardon c'était égoïste…

- Je ne veux plus de tes baisers Kurogane, nous ne sommes que des amis après tout…

- Fye ?

- Il n'y a plus rien à ajouter…

Téya

- Je sais que c'est peu, mais c'est un repas…

- Merci beaucoup

- Mais de rien Sakura

- Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr !

- Y a-t-il un roi des ténèbres ?

- Oui, il s'appelle Kurama, il doit revenir demain de la dimension de Yuko

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il fait là bas ?

- Il est parti donner la compensation à Yuko pour m'avoir sauvée…

- Et qu'a-t-il dû donner à Yuko ?

- Il avait une mission à remplir pour Yuko, je crois, je ne sais pas, Yuko ne m'a pas donné d'explications et je ne peux voir l'avenir s'il me concerne ou s'il concerne Kurama… Il me manque énormément… Je suppose que Shaolan te manque beaucoup…?

- Oui, celui qui est avec nous n'est pas le Shaolan que je connais, mon cœur ne le reconnais pas… Je ne comprends pas, il n'est pas lui-même, il à pris l'œil de Fye et le votre, il a mit vos vies en danger, mon Shaolan… Mon Shaolan ne ferait pas ça, celui que j'aime ne ferait pas ça…

- Sakura ! Je ne voulais pas que tu pleures, je suis désolée !

- Non c'est moi qui m'excuse ; peut-être que…

- Ne te reproche rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute…

- Téya ?

- Oui Fye ?

- Je… Je…!

- Eh pleure pas ! Allez viens ! Tu vas manger quelque chose, dis-je en le prenant par le bras…

- J'ai pas faim

- C'est pas une proposition c'est une obligation

- Tu es toujours triste ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura chan

- Tu as l'air fatiguée Sakura

- Oui, je devrais sans doute aller me coucher

- Oui sans doute

- Bonne nuit Téya, bonne nuit Fye

- Bonne nuit Sakura

Elle sortie de la pièce et je sorti le plat du frigo :

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu l'as jeté…

- Oui

- Tiens, mange ça…

- Quand Kurama va t-il revenir ?

- Demain et ne change pas de sujet ! Comment veux tu que je vous aide si vous passez votre temps à vous jeter l'un l'autre ?

- Je ne veux pas l'aimer !

- Et pour quelle raison ? Ouvre la bouche pour Téya !

- Parce que je suis un vampire ! dit-il mâchant lascivement sa nourriture (bon il boit du sang, mais il peut manger na )

- Abruti ! Tu n'écoutes pas ce qu'il te dit ! Tu pourras boire autant que tu voudras ! Yuko ne ment jamais et je crois qu'elle ne vous tuerait exprès, je la connais quand même… Pourquoi rejeter l'amour…?

- Tu me fais chier Téya

- Je sais, aller mange

- Merci, heureusement que tu es là…

- Je suis contente que tu sois là mon ami, Fye, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi …

- Comment ça se fait que vous êtes si proches ?

- Kurogane écoute encore aux portes ?!

- Tais-toi sale boule de poil !

- Mokona ne t'a rien fait grand rustre !

- Téya protège moi du vilain carotte râpée !

- Alors comment ça se fait que vous êtes si proches ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas ! Kurogane !

- Toi mange et tais toi ! D'ailleurs toi aussi tu vas manger, Kurogane ! Et moi je fait l'arbitre et personne ne quittera cette pièce avant que ça ne passe mieux !

- Réponds-moi d'abord !

- C'est simple lors de mes voyages à travers les dimensions, je suis arrivée dans le monde de Fye et j'ai été attaquée, sans me connaître il s'est battu à mes côtés et m'a accueillie chez lui ! Pour lui montrer ma gratitude, je l'ai amené ici et lui ai donné des potions et lui ai appris quelques petites choses en magie ! Depuis nous sommes des amis proches, le jour ou il a dû quitter son pays, je lui ai conseillée de se rendre chez Yuko où sa destiné l'attendait !

- Et Yuko aussi est déjà venue ici ! compléta Mokona

- C'est ton amie aussi ?

- Non c'est elle et Clow qui m'ont appris comment me servir à bon escient de ma magie, maintenant tu sais tout…

- Je suis jaloux, je dois l'avouer…

- Demain le roi reviens, tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux, j'aime mon époux d'un amour infini, comme toi tu aimes la tête de mule qui ronchonne à côtés de moi …

-bTéya, il aura beau m'aimer j'en ai rien à foutre !

Kurogane se leva soudain et bloqua Fye, chouette enfin un peu d'action …

hé hé …

- Surnomme-moi, surnomme-moi

- Hors de question !

- Alors embrasse-moi !

- Mokona, je suis sûre qu'il ne dira pas non à un bisous !

- Oui, un bisou !

Théâtre yaoi gratuit nyark nyark

- Arrête de me provoquer, tu m'énerves !

- Et bien va te coucher !

- Fye, arrête, tu n'es qu'un idiot ! fini Kurogane

- C'est sûr, tu es un idiot ! enchaînais-je

- Oui un idiot ! enfonça Mokona

- Kurogane embrasse-le ! dis-je assise à ma place, les bras croisés

- Kurogane… Lâche-moi !

- Embrasse-le !

- Laisse-moi partir !

- Embrasse-le !

- …ça y est oui ? dit-il, repoussant Kurogane, Jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est moi qui décide si je veux qu'il m'embrasse ou non ! Je le hais, je te hais Kurogane !

- Allez vous coucher tous les deux ! Et repensez à vos âneries !

Je resta quelque seconde seule quand une voix m'interpella :

- Téya ?

- Kurama ?

Fin du chapitre 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Une plume d'amour

Chapitre 3 :Le retour du roi 

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi

Inspirateur : Pour le titre le seigneur des anneaux … (j'adore ce film et ce livre) Nicola Sirkis (comme à mon habitude)…

La note de Téya-chan : Voilà la suite d'une plume d'amour ….Pour la suite de ce Fye, Kurogane… Quelques surprises vous attendent… Je demande à Yama pour le petit théatre kissssssss mais ti pervers… Un spécial Kiss à mes nouveaux amis que j'ai rencontrée à l'Animation Marie-lou, Sasuke, Yuko, L, notre indochinoise, je vous mettrais leur fofo au prochain chapitre, ils sont super sympa, Milou-chan (mon Yukito^^) Je t'adooooore et ma Yama n'a moi aussi kissssssss

Résumé : Kurama de retour dans les Ténèbres, la bataille pour la plume va bientôt commencer …Qui sera le vainqueur …

Le retour du roi

~Téyana~

- Kurama ?

- Je reviens à l'instant du Japon mon amour !

- Enfin tu es là ! dis-je me jetant dans ses bras

- Oui, je suis là, je suis revenu

- Kurama, tes cheveux ?

- C'était la compensation pour ta vie et une partie de la plume !

- Et le reste ?

- Elle m'a charriée en me disant que le reste elle le voulait en faveur sexuelle pour rire tu vois et finalement, j'ai dû faire des potions qu'elle donnera à ses clients en échange de ses habituelles compensations…

- Oh je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, tel que je la connais, j'avais peur que la compensation soit notre séparation, j'ai eu peur de ne plus te revoir, mais je m'en veux… Tes beaux cheveux !

- Oh ce n'est pas si grave, j'ai juste un peu froid ! …Partir en les aillant jusqu'au milieu du dos et maintenant je les ai à la brosse ! Mais c'est tellement éphémère par rapport à la tristesse que j'aurais ressenti si je t'avais perdu !

- Viens, il est temps de se coucher, je veux qu'on se retrouve tout les deux !

Le lendemain

~Fye~

J'ouvris les yeux et me leva doucement, avant de voir Kurogane assis sur la chaise à côté de mon lit :

- Kurogane, Kurogane, réveille-toi !

- Pardon Fye

- …Kurogane

- Pardon mon amour… Je ne veux pas te perdre…

- Kurogane

- Oui ? dit-il se réveillant

- De un tu parles en dormant et de deux… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu aurais été plus confortablement installé dans ton lit !

- J'arrivais pas à dormir et puis tu as crié alors je suis venu voir puis…

- Puis… ?

- Et puis je t'ai regardé dormir !

- Kurogane, je ne peux répondre à ton amour, je ne t'aime pas à ce point !

- C'est l'heure de ta dose journalière… dit-il ignorant mes dires

Il se piqua le doigt avec l'aiguille sur la table de nuit et le mit dans ma bouche et pendant que je prenait quelques gorgées de son sang il me caressa le cou puis le torse avant de resserrer son étreinte et me prendre dans ses bras et quand enfin je me défis de son doigt, il m'embrassa passionnément…

- Tu n'abandonne jamais n'est-ce pas ?

- Non pas quand j'aime comme je t'aime !

- Ne dis pas des âneries pareilles ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, tu n'aimes que ce que je veux montrer tu ne me connais pas…!

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point…

- Tu me fatigues, j'aurais beau me défendre, essayer de t'arrêter, tu ne comprendras jamais que je ne t'aime pas, tu n'es qu'un ami et puis, je n'ai pas envie d'aimer ou d'être aimer, ça me fait trop peur de tout donner et de tout perdre !

- Je ne te prendrais rien mon amour, je t'aime plus que tout !

- Ne me touche pas, je ne veux pas de cette histoire avec toi…

- Et pour quelle raison ? Parce que j'ai fait de toi le vampire qui suce mon sang (bien que Kuro Chan préférerais qu'il suce autre chose « perverse Téya »)

- Parce que je souffre trop pour m'encombrer d'un amour qui ne durera pas !

- Ne soit pas si dur avec nous ! Nous n'avons encore rien tentés, laisse-nous une chance, Fye… Si tu ne m'aimais pas pourquoi aurais-tu voulu un autre baiser ?

- Parce que malgré tout j'ai besoin d'être aimer !

- Regarde-moi droit dans les yeux

- Arrête ! dis-je écartant la main qu'il venait de se servir pour prendre mon menton

- Dis-moi le droit dans les yeux !

- Je n'ai auc…

- Tu n'as auc… Continu !

- Je ne peux pas nier que tu m'attires énormément… Mais je ne peux affirmer que je t'aime !

- Mais tu n'a pas dis que tu ne m'aimais pas, tu sais jouer sur les mots mon ange, mais moi aussi… Tiens Téyana a donnée ceci, elle te servira pendant le combat

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- La potion de l'amour vrai !

- …De l'amour vrai ?

- Elle peut redonner vie à l'amour véritable… Exemple si Téya la buvait et que Kurama mourrait elle pourrait le ramener à la vie… Elle est faites avec le sang de Téya (encore du sang)

- Et pourquoi elle me donne ça ? Ca ne peut être pour moi, elle doit faire une erreur !

- Tu as encore des doutes mon amour ?

- Kurogane arrête, s'il te plaît …

- Non, il en est hors de question, arrêter serais pour moi comme la fin de tout, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je me battrais encore…

- Tu devrais faire une croix sur moi et arrêter de parler comme ça, c'est moi le suicidaire ici !

Je me senti soudain projeté contre le mur avant d'être fougueusement embrassé :

- Je t'en prie ne me rejette pas…

Il continua son baiser ne me laissant plus l'occasion de riposter, j'étais prisonnier de son étreinte, je ne pouvais m'en défaire, il s'arrêta doucement :

- Alors j'ai le droit à mon petit surnom ?

- Dégage (vilain le Fye)

- Excuse-moi…

- S'il te plaît va t'en…

Nous fûmes alors interrompus par Téya qui rentra en trombe dans la chambre :

- Fye, Kurogane n'est pas… Euh dans sa chambre… Ben j'ai compris pourquoi !

- Hum ! bougonna Kurogane

- Oh Kurogane est un grand romantique

- Téya !

- Elle m'énerve la caricature de boule de poil, elle sait toujours tout !

- Au cas ou ça intéresserait quelqu'un, Kurama est rentré cette nuit et il va bien, maintenant si je dérange cet abruti, je m'en vais de ce pas !

- Félicitations, je te remercie, idiot !

- Et une dernière chose grand rustre « ce n'est pas comme ça que tu auras mon Fye, je le connais mieux que toi … » Crétin !

- Mon Fye ! Comment ça ton Fye ? T'as pas à te l'approprier !

- Décidément tu ne comprends rien, que peux-tu espérer de lui si tu ne le comprends pas ? Si tu ne sait même pas qui il est … Si tu crois que tout ce passera bien sans faire d'effort tu te trompe lourdement, son amour tu dois le mériter, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il est, et tu dis l'aimer… Cette façon d'aimer est égoïste et immature…

- Téya…Arrête de lui dire tout ce que je ressens, s'il te plaît !

- Pardon Fye, je n'aurais pas dû rentrer dans cette pièce, je vais sortir et vous laisser

Téya est sortie et Kurogane a reprit la parole :

- Pardon, je veillerais à ne plus être égoïste

- Kuro…

- Non, n'essaie pas, ça ne sert à rien, je n'essaierais plus

Il est sorti et je me suis mis à pleurer, aveuglé par la colère, j'avais perdu son amitié à présent et aussi ce liens qui nous unissaient

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…

~Téya~

J'établissais mes plans sur la table en déjeunant.

Sakura, Shaolan et Kurama m'aidaient et nous discutions de ce que nous allions faire, Yomi devait sortir du château demain c'était le moment rêver pour aller chercher la plume et le fait que j'utilise la mienne brouillait Shaolan…

Kurogane nous à rejoint seul et s'est assit sans même rien manger

- Où est Fye ?

- …

Il ne fit que lever la tête avant de se replonger dans ses pensées.

Je me redressais avant d'avoir un flash, pas un flash en image, mais le sentiment d'une peine immense…

- Excusez-moi je reviens…

- Tu es sûre qu'il veuille que tu ailles lui dire ce qu'il sait déjà ?

- Mokona ne comprend rien du tout !

- Il n'y pas grand chose à comprendre… dis-je continuant mon chemin

- Tututututu on ne bouge pas de la monsieur Kurogane !

- Le roi à donné un ordre à kurote de nez !

A tout bien réfléchir, moi non plus je ne me souciais pas de ce qu'il voulait.

- Fye ? Tu veux que je vienne ? Tu as besoin de moi ?

- J'ai besoin de solitude…

- Désolée…

~Fye~

La journée passa et puis la nuit. J'avais espéré qu'il revienne mais il n'est plus venu… Le matin la chaise était vide et c'est moi qui l'ai fixé toute la nuit…

- A présent il sera froid et distant avec moi comme autrefois !

C'était le jour J aujourd'hui. Nous allons aller chercher la plume de Sakura au repaire de Yomi, il ne devrait pas être difficile d'entrer, j'ai essayé toute la nuit de penser à ça au lieu qu'à Kurogane, mais je n'ai pas pu…

Je n'ai pensé qu'a ce qu'il s'est passé hier, les pouvoirs de Téya on étés comme happés par mes sentiments et voilà que mon amie de toujours dit tout ce que je pensais et blesse Kurogane qui décide de m'ignorer ! Et maintenant que faire pour qu'il revienne… ?

~Kurogane~

Toute la nuit, je l'ai entendu cogité, je dois trouver cette plume et après nous verrons si le mot NOUS pour Fye et moi a un avenir…

Je dois la récupérer à n'importe quel prix… Il le faut…

Il est Cinq heures ce matin et je pars seul chercher cette plume à laquelle je demanderais de sauver notre amour…

~Fye~

- Fye lève-toi, vite !

- Qui y a t-il ?

- Kurogane est parti chercher la plume…

- Seul… Et tu ne l'as pas empêché ?

- Il a Kurama et il le menaçait !

- Kurama ne s'est pas défendu ?

- Fye… Les trois quart de ses pouvoirs spirituels sont à Yuko maintenant…

- Ses cheveux ?

- Oui c'est bien ça, ici dans les ténèbres on ne se coupe pas les cheveux car il sont la source de nos pouvoirs autant que nos yeux et notre sang !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne lui fera rien !

Quand soudain Kurama arriva en trombe :

- Il m'a relâché et il est parti en direction de chez Yomi !

- Il faut y aller !

- Il est parti trop tôt, Yomi ne s'encombrera pas de lui, Yomi ne se bat que par la magie, il va se faire tuer, il faut y aller !

- Pas question !

- Mais, on va pas le laisser !

- Et moi je vais attendre sagement ici pendant que tu risques la vie !

- Mais tu ne m'accompagneras pas, je te rappelle que Yuko a pris de ton pouvoir spirituel !

- Oui, mais j'en ai encore et je peux toujours prendre le jus du fruit de la vie antérieur !

- Je te l'interdit !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu redeviennes lui, tu m'entends !

- Laisse-moi aller avec toi !

- Bon d'accord viens avec moi dans la chambre je vais mettre ma tenue de combat et prendre le katana !

Teya et Kura ont quitté la pièce, je me tournais vers Mokona :

- Il va se faire avoir ?

- Oui…

…

~Téyana~

Nous sommes entrer dans la chambre et j'ai mis ma tenue de combat noir en cuir.

J'ai pris le katana, Kurama était assit sur le lit et j'ai allumée la dernière bougie des quatre que j'avais posée et je rapprochais le cristal formant une barrière magique.

- Je te demande pardon Kurama…

- Téya ne fait pas ça !

- Je n'ai pas le choix, je te demande pardon…

Je suis descendue et j'ai rejoins Fye :

- Tu n'appelles pas les enfants ?

- Vaut mieux pas ! Kurogane a changé l'avenir, on ne sait pas ce qui peux arriver

- Et moi ?

- Toi tu es obligé de venir !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Car si tu ne viens pas, il mourra…

- N'attendons pas !

- Allons-y

…

~Kurogane~

Je suis arrivé au château de Yomi et me suis caché en attendant de pouvoir descendre dans le sous terrain et récupérer la plume.

Mais apparemment je n'étais pas le seul, Shaolan était là à l'entrée du sous terrain et attendait que Yomi soit le plus vulnérable. Et d'après ce que je voyais, il allait se servir des pouvoirs de Fye, ça sent le roussi ! Il va utiliser les deux ceux de Téya et de Fye, c'est contre Yomi c'est déjà ça !

E si je récupérais l'œil de Fye…? Qu'il attaque Yomi et ensuite je m'occuperais de lui…

~Fye~

Pourvu qu'on arrive à temps, pardonne-moi, je t'en prie pardonne-moi…

- Mokona met-nous en relation avec Yuko !

- Oui tout de suite

- Que comptes-tu lui demander ?

- Qu'elle bénisse la potion d'inuité que j'ai prise à Shaolan !

- Et pour quelle raison ?

- Comme ses potions trouvent leurs origines dans mon sang elles ne fonctionnent pas sur moi, il faut une goutte du sang de Yuko !

- Et que te demandera-t-elle en échange ?

- Je lui demanderais sa progéniture ! Du sang pour du sang

- Ouais pour l'instant c'est la tienne qui me pourrie la vie !

- Hein ?

- Laisse tomber, Fye !

- Je refuse ! Moi je veux donner une compensation, que me demandes-tu ?

- Le prix sera moindre pour toi Fye, je te demanderais une goutte de ton sang, il sauvera quelqu'un comme il t'a sauvé…

- Bien Téya on arrête de courir et on en fini vite pour rejoindre Kurogane !

- Il a changé le futur, il faudra faire vite ou Shaolan le tuera…

- Et Yomi ?

- Yomi est mort, grâce à la potion, je pourrais tuer Shaolan.

- Non !… Neutralise-le je m'occuperais du reste !

- Pas si dure que ça Yuko…

…

~Kurogane~

Shaolan venait de tuer Yomi. Il est très fort de ses récentes acquisitions de pouvoirs, je dois récupérer ce qui appartient à Fye et la plume au plus vite.

- Hé, gamin !

- Tiens Kurogane !

- Rends-moi cet œil…

- Bien alors… Je vais donc devoir te tuer…

…

Fin du chapitre 3


End file.
